


to my shadows, to my sun rays

by BLUKWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaotic Good, Fukuroudani, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Swears, Hinata Shouyou is So Done, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I gave them miraculous, Inarizaki, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Karasuno, M/M, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Nekoma, OOC, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, everyone's here, it's not exactly haikyuu as You know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUKWolf/pseuds/BLUKWolf
Summary: Here's the thing: Hawkmoth was a piece of shit too, but one that belonged exclusively to Paris and Paris only, and even though every time news about the situation of the City of Love came on TV, nobody really paid attention to it because yeah, Paris was miles away from Japan and they could easily keep their bullshit over there.Or: Where Hinata is a crow-themed superhero called Raven and Atsumu is his fierce foxy partner Rogue. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 15





	to my shadows, to my sun rays

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me with a brick on the head and I just had to do it! 
> 
> English is not my native language so please bear with me, hope you enjoy it!

If there was something Hinata hated, it was Credance. 

They weren't exactly a _something_. They were a person, a human— a piece of shit that had kicked Hinata's life upside down ever since the moment they appeared. Actually, Hinata wasn't even sure if they were human at all, not when the only thing the people of Japan, and particularly those from Tokyo, knew of them were those awful, horrible, abusive akumas released every time someone dared to wish deeply. 

Here's the thing: Hawkmoth was a piece of shit too, but one that belonged exclusively to Paris and Paris only, and even though every time news about the situation of the City of Love came on TV, nobody really paid attention to it because yeah, Paris was miles away from Japan and they could easily keep their bullshit over there. 

Then the akumas started to appear in New York, and again, nobody paid attention because yeah, the americans had it coming. Shangai had it coming too, so no worries. 

Japan and its people never really cared about it until the first akuma appeared in Hokkaido, and the poor victim had to be left suffering because there wasn't a Ladybug around to clean up the mess.

Here's the other thing: Hinata. Didn't. Want. To. Take. Part. In. The. Mess. Either. 

But oh sweet Jesus, he ended up doing so because _of course_ he was going to be the one stumbling on a freaking ancient box and opening it without thinking and _of course_ he was going to be one of Tokyo's Heroes because that was just his luck. 

Now, there's another thing coming: the partner. 

Because of course everyone knew about Ladybug and the Kitty being partners, having the time of their lives fighting a psychopath terrorist hellbent on taking away their powers. 

Now, Hinata wasn't a spiteful person. He was most often described as a ray of light capable of bringing happiness to people's daily lives just 'cause he was that sunny, and he never bothered to correct anyone because yeah, it was endearing. 

Getting back on track though, his partner was nowhere near endearing. I mean of course he was, Hinata thought so. He was cute when he wanted, handsome and flirty and just the kind of dude Hinata could see himself befriending outside of their hero personas, but the guy could be downright annoying sometimes. 

He sometimes thought it was the accent that came through when a battle was really heated, but even he had to admit how hot it was to hear him that close to snapping. 

But, _getting back on track_ , Rogue was truly something else. 

And it's not that Hinata minded the company, especially fighting against someone like Credance. He just. 

He sometimes wished his life was a little bit easier. 

Like, for example, right now. 

"C'mon, Raven! Y'all doing too much already little one!" 

Because Rogue was good. He was truly, honest to God good, and it's not as if Hinata sometimes wanted another more serious partner. He knew, God he knew Ladybug herself sometimes wanted the same because the hero was kind enough to make a groupchat with all the Cursed Ones to Being the Less Dumb On the Relationship, and she sometimes went on rants about the Kitty for them to not know how difficult it was to just. Being the Smart One. 

"Then help me out, you stupid fox!" 

"Yerr could do without the insults, Raven-chan!" 

The stupid fox answers just when the fucking akuma grabs Hinata by his ankle and all but throws him away. 

Because of course it had to be Hinata the One, _right_? 

.

His locker was the only thing heard in the stillness of the gym, and Hinata feels satisfaction when even Sakusa pauses for a moment to glance up at him.

"Uh, Hinata? You okay over there?" 

"… I lost my shirt." 

Kuroo _doesn't_ laugh. Hinata can't hear him laugh over the cacophony of memories hitting him like a train on the face when he remembers where, exactly, is that shirt he uses for practice with the team. 

Hinata grits his teeth and mumbles a soft curse under his breath, completely missing the way Atsumu scratched his head when he too remembered where he put his pants during today's akuma. 

It's a mess. It's a Big, Horrible Mess and Hinata wouldn't even dare to change it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Haikyuu and Miraculous colliding with each other and nothing is as you know it! 
> 
> The kudos and comments are appreciated though <3


End file.
